A Fowl Rebellion
by Tech the Lost
Summary: This little short story was made in class ' It's about chickens killing people. 'Nuff said,


**Lol.. Uhm.. This was just some random class short story I had to write for a grade. ;D Sadly, because of this, I now have serial killer rumors going around, but I've dealt with them before.. Yes this story is about chickens killing people... Ill just stop typing nao ;;**

A Fowl Rebellion

It had been nearly a month since the humans came into the territory of the chickens. They at first tried to befriend the chickens, which they accepted happily thinking they finally had a new ally against the wolves of the Dark Woods, but soon after the trickery, the humans began to steal their eggs and kill their companions. This enraged the chickens and they kept asking the humans not to do such things, for it hurt them horrendously. The humans said they would stop, but they never did. They just kept on killing a them and taking their eggs.

The chicken society believed it was time to take action. All of the chickens within the territory, man, woman, and child, were called into the nearby woods where the wolves roamed at night. They roared and bellowed to the council wanting justice for what had been done. A loud throaty caw came from one of the council members, silencing the crowd.

Harry, a chicken with a massive scar over his left eye, looked at the crowd, "I understand the people want justice. I want it as well. But first, we must make them one more peace offering, but this time we will threaten them with war."

An older, more saggy chicken nodded in agreement, "We must be peaceful at first and give the large land wanderers a chance to stop this non-sense. If they do not comply, we shall raid the fort nearby for their weapons and we will kill them. It's not an easy plan, but we must do what is right for the people"

The crowd began to speak amongst each other in whispers. Many were wondering why they should give the humans such a peaceful agreement for killing their children and their family members and others believed it was a good choice to be made. Only a small few didn't understand what they should do.

As high noon came, a group of chicken warriors were sent out to the mayor of the small group of humans. They were easily allowed in without much of a problem. Many people gave them a suspicious eye though.

A man with long, greasy, black hair and a matted, white beard stood from his chair and smiled warmly, "Ah, Krizwald. What brings you here?" speaking to the main warrior of the small group.

Krizwald puffed his chest out and gave him a cold stare, "We are asking one more time for your people to stop killing our family members and taking our eggs to eat. IF you do not wish to comply, we will go to war with you. That's all, Floyde."

The man only laughed, "You speak as if you actually would. What you don't see is that we need to feed off of you to live. We can't stop, so you're going to have to deal with it."

The chicken nodded simply, "If you say so. We will report this to our high council. Be warned, though. You won't have a happy ending."

The warriors turned on their spurs and left out. As they returned to their people, they told them the news. As night fell and the wind settled, it was all too quiet. The chickens began their plan. Many of the chickens snuck into the old stone fort outside of the human village nearby and split into two groups. The first group went in and snapped the sad sleeping peoples' necks and the second group raided the weapon storage. They had their weapons now.

When they came back, they infiltrated the humans' homes. Many of the chickens began to slit every single human's throats. Blood pooled on the floors and sprayed onto the walls of the small wooden houses and the smell of blood make the chickens feel even more enraged. Some of the humans awoke, sensing as if something was wrong. Several of them were met with pistols to the head, screaming, and then a bullet blasted through their foreheads, brains, blood, and chunks of skulls exploding across rooms.

A few people began trying to run, but that failed. Some chickens that were hiding within the terrain hopped out and gunned them down with Ak-47s. Soon, the gunfire and screams ceased. The chickens roared in happiness seeing as the humans had been vanquished and they returned to their territory. The only thing the council could think that bloody night was, 'Sometimes, violence is the answer.'

**I hope you liked it.. _ If you didn't, well that's understandable.**

**~Tech the Lost**


End file.
